


Legacy

by littlesolo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's twelve years later when it starts but he doesn't understand.  He is Max Verger, the Verger heir and son of Margot and Alana.  He knows of Hannibal Lecter but he's fourteen before he meets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They have a weird kid.  Margot supposes that's to be expected with who the donor was.  Alana would say that picking a name from a kid monster book didn't help things but Max is a perfectly suitable name.  Not like that kid Tungsten in his class.  He's an ordinary kid for the most part, or at least Alana says so.  Nothing about her Verger childhood was normal, so she trusts Alana on this point.  Their son is fourteen now and goes to school, has friends, is normal.  

They have twelve years of normal and peace before they hear from him.  Will's body had washed upon the shore some weeks later.  They had told themselves Hannibal was lost at sea, eaten by sharks, destroyed on the rocks, it didn't matter, he was dead.  That's what they told themselves.  

The birthday notices start when he turns six.  Alana has gone back to teaching and enjoys using the signal disrupter Margot bought her in her class room.  Margot still runs the Verger business but has expanded into vegan department as well.  Together, they stir up all the right sort of trouble, trouble they can handle.  Then three years after his presumed death they receive a perfumed card asking after Max.  Max their son, who they only referred to as their son in front of him.  

 He was back, but in his own little way.  Toying with them.  

* * *

 

It had started before he had ever been born.  He is Max Verger, the Verger heir and son of Margot Verger and Alana Bloom.  He knows about Hannibal Lecter, his mothers have told him, but he doesn't fully understand.  To him Lector is like some sort of boogey man.  A manipulative ghost that everyone has heard of but has gone unseen for years.  He knows Lecter is why his Mom's back hurts sometimes and why the barn seems to haunt his other Mom sometimes.  

He's twelve when the first sign comes.  At least the first sign he's aware of.  It's a beautifully made writing desk and it's sent to him on his birthday that comes with a note that makes his Mothers pale.  They destroy it but he doesn't mind, it wasn't his style it anyway.  

He studies everything.  The meat industry holds his interest but only a little.  Well, the former meat industry.  Part of Verger industry is now vegan.  A major producer of vegan foods in fact.  Sometimes he wonders why, since during Thanksgiving, Christmas and Easter that they tend to corner the market on holiday meats.  It's the family business though so he makes an effort.  His Mom had said they needed a change.  But he still knows how to gut a pig, which pieces are prime cuts and which are scrap.  It's not as if he doesn't notice her discomfort though.  His Mom hates pigs for some reason.  She'd gotten him a pit bull when he'd asked if he could keep a piglet as a pet.  

It's not that his curiosity hasn't gotten to him.  He's googled Hannibal Lecter.  He stopped looking after Youtube found footage of his mother on a stretcher in the rain outside Lecter's house.  He stopped looking after the Tattle Crime article about a slaughter at the Verger Estate.  He also knows better to ask.  His Mothers are the only two to survive the twisted doctor.  

Right now Max is reading one of his Mom's textbooks in a coffee shop.  Not a coffee house or some place you might expect to see his parents, just some run down coffee chain.  Here in his jeans and Marvel t shirt, he's not Max Verger, not even just Max.  Here he's just some kid that always orders a caramel latte and reads textbooks.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

Raising a child like Max was bound to be difficult for a variety of reasons. For instance how does one explain how he came to be. Well, that had actually happened sooner than expected.

Max had been five and they had just picked him up from school when he announced that someone told him that he couldn't have two mommies. Alana had still been trying to come up with something to say when Margot simply said, "You do." Max had thought about that for a moment and then kicked his legs and exclaimed "Yeah!" and that had been that.

The periodic gifts from Hannibal also required a response. During the cat and mouse game of Hannibal, Will, and the Red Dragon, Alana had taken them all up to New York to where her brother Aaron lived. Aaron had been thrilled to see his nephew and was eager to play with him, giving Alana and Margot some time to themselves. It had also been the place of their first major fight.

"Is this how it's always going to be? We spend the rest of our llives running and upending Max's every time we hear something about that lunatic?"

"What else would you have us do?" Margot had asked. "He told you to your face that you would never have understood him and you'd have us try to out manuver him?" It had been their first blow up fight and had resulted in Margot leaving angry to go out for a drive to clear her head. Alana had spent the entire time with one eye on Max, worrying if Margot would return or if there would be police and Jack informing her of an accident.

As time went on, they agreed to hire two personal body guards to be on hand whenever the need arised. Cameron was a well trained young woman with long brown hair and doe eyes who appeared nonthreatening. Edgar was a red haired man a few years younger than Cameron who was a bit hot tempered but always on the cautious side and protective of Max. Appearing more like college students than body guards they blended into the background whenever Max went to school or on playdates.

* * *

Something is up. He knows this because Cameron and Edgar are hanging around again. Something mixed among his Mom's faculty mail had spooked her and then there they were. They're okay though. It just means the boogey man has been in touch again.

For instance, Cameron says nothing to his Moms when he checks out Freddrick Chitlon's book on Hannibal. He reads every page but only makes sense of about half of it. The fact that Hannibal is crazy is clear despite all the clinical terminanology. Of course you didn't need a book to tell you that when the man was found guilty of among other things, eating people.

Max likes weekdays most because they spend it at Alana's brownstone downtown. From there he can ride his bike around town, Edgar following in a car and Cameron on a bike of her own. Sometimes he meets up with his friends by the fountain in the park or goes and flies his kite. Today though he heads to the coffee shop again. He loves their orange cookies and after completing his essay on a historic figure, he feels he deserves one. His bike glides across the side walk and over the curbs.  Usually he studies in his Mom's office whiile she grades papers and mutters to herself about how he could write a better paper than most of her students.  

The mind fascinates him and Alana answers all his questions but he can tell when she gets uncomfortable.  It's like that look that Mom Margot gets when he cuts meat.  

Uncle Jack says that Will Graham was a gifted profiler like his Mom.  Except Alana isn't a profiler and the subject of Will Graham makes both of his mothers uncomfortable.  He likes Uncle Jack.  The man is huge and used to tell him stories in his extra low voice.  Jimmy Price is his favorite mainly because the man hates children usually but Brian Zeller brings him the best gifts.  

Today he heads to the library.  He has the last half of Chilton's book to reread.  He reads in hopes of finding something.  Something that would tell him why his mothers would still be of interest after all this time.  He understands why they're still afraid.  He's not supposed to, but he had overheard the argument.  

Jack had said something in his usual low tones.  

"Is that what you told Molly?  I won't have you drag her back into all this... he promised to kill her!  You know how he is about promises!  If I hadn't planned for our escape she might be over that cliff too!" Margot had hissed.  He barely remembers that day.  What he does remember is playing with Uncle Aaron well into the night and playing Where the Wild Things Are with him.  Jack says something about Alana being the best.  The best at what though, he doesn't know.  Chilton has also written a book on Will Graham but Max hasn't read that one due to the fact that Mom threw her copy into the fireplace after going through it with a red pen.  "Horribly innaccurate" she'd muttered.  Due to this, he takes everything he reads by Chilton not as fact but more like a cheat sheet.  A general guide.  He coasts to a stop at the library with Edgar pulling into the parking spot next to the bike racks.  

* * *

It's the longest part of the process, but it begins with observation.  It takes lots of patience but it helps him decide what to do next.  Hannibal isn't entirely sure what to do with a young boy.  With Abigail, it was different.  With Abigail, he had known what he was dealing with from the beginning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> continue? Yes? No?


End file.
